dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ZE:A
500x500px|center|ZEA 09.jpg ZE:A *'Nombre:' ZE:A (제국의아이들) / Children of Empire (Inglés) / Hijos del Imperio (Español). **'¿Por que?:' ZE:A los "Hijos del Imperio" de la compañía por ser la banda más nueva. De ahí que sean Children of Empire (recordemos que Star Empire Entertainment es el nombre de su compañía). ZE:A es la abreviación del nombre en coreano. *'Número de miembros: '''9 chicos. **'Inactivos:' 3 chicos. * '''Debut:' ** Corea: '''15 de Enero de 2010. ** '''Japón: 22 de Diciembre 2010. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Color Oficial:' Verde Pantone 802U. *'Club de Fans Oficial:' ZE:A' Styles o ZE:A'S para abreviar. *'Agencia:' **'Corea: Star Empire Entertainment **'Japón: '''Universal Music. *'Sub-unit: **ZE:A5. **ZE:A 4U. ** ZE:A J (JAPON). Carrera Pre Debut Bajo el nombre “Child of Empire” (más tarde simplificado a ZE:A) hicieron su aparición en el “Mnet’s Office Reality”, el grupo llamo la atención tras sus diversos espectáculos en shows y por la participación en varios vídeos de UCC. Han colaborado en el MV de “Jewelry S” titulado “Date”. Tras la simplificación del nombre a ZE:A, se tuvo problemas, ya que sonaba casi igual que el nombre de JEA (Brown Eyed Girls), así que se cambio la pronunciación, para solucionar el problema, el 25 de enero Jea comenta que la compañía de ZE:A hizo un acuerdo con la suya, y comento que se mantendría el nombre, pero la pronunciación sería diferente “Je-Oh”. El grupo ha firmado un acuerdo con “Sony Music” y “Warner Music” para su promoción por 9 países de Asia. Warner Music se encargaría de su promoción en Taiwán, Hong Kong, China, Macao, Malasia, Indonesia y Filipinas; mientras Sony Music lo haría en Tailandia y Singapúr. 'Debut' Primero se liberó el teaser de la canción, el 13 de enero del 2010 se lanzo su MV “Mazeltov”, al igual que su single debut “Nativity”. El 15 de enero hizo su debut en el programa de música “Music Bank” con su performance, llamó inmediatamente la atención y subió al puesto número 1 de las listas de Album Chart y de los de Daum en el día de su debut. Comeback con su primer álbum recopilatorio Después de que se anunciara el alistamiento de Min Woo en el ejercito, la agencia anuncio que el grupo sacaría una nuevo álbum antes del alistamiento del integrante, también se anuncio que el álbum contendría tanto canciones anteriores como canciones inéditas. Pocos días después se anuncio que el álbum saldrá el 19 de septiembre, al igual que el grupo no tendrá promociones en programas musicales. 2017:Terminación de contrato. El 6 de Enero Star Empire dio a conocer que los contratos de los miembros habían terminado, sin embargo también dijo que seguían aún en conversaciones con los chicos para renovar contrato y mientras tomaban una decisión, la empresa seguirá administrándolos. Una fuente el 7 de Febrero, anunció que el miembro Kwanghee no renovaría contrato con Star Empire, ahora siendo parte de Bonboo Entertainment. Aún no se sabe si los demás miembros renovarán o no contrato. El 23 de Marzo Siwan admitió en una entrevista que el grupo no se ha disuelto, aún el grupo sigue junto al igual que dijo que la razón de que no se ha dado una declaración oficial es que los miembros están sumergidos en sus actividades en solitario y no tienen tiempo. Además de que Siwan junto con Hyung Sik han tenido reuniones con otras agencias para negociar un contrato, sin embargo ninguno de los dos han firmado algún contrato aún. El 12 de abril, United Artists Agency (UAA) anunció a través de una declaración oficial que Park Hyung Sik se ha unido oficialmente a la agencia y pidió a los fans que mostraran su apoyo al nuevo comienzo del actor en UAA. Integrantes thumb|672x672px|centre De izquierda a derecha: Min Woo, Tae Hoon, Dong Joon, Lee Hoo, Si Wan, Hyung Sik, Kevin, Kwang Hee & HeeChul. *Lee Hoo (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kevin (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Min Woo (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (Servicio Completado) * Tae Hoon (Rapero y Bailarín) (Servicio Completado) *Hyung Sik (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Joon (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Servicio Militar: *Si Wan (Vocalista y Bailarín) (Ingreso Julio 2017) * Hee Chul (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) (Ingreso Junio 2017) * Kwang Hee (Vocalista y Bailarín) (Ingreso Marzo 2017) Discografía Corea 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Repackaged' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Especial Colaboraciones *Win The Day (Feat. 2PM, Miss A, Sistar, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4 & 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Will Prevail (Feat. Big Brother ). Temas para Dramas *''Chosun Police OST'' - Wonder why (Ft. Choi Hyun Joon de V.O.S). Conciertos/Tours *'ZE:A Premiun Live In Japan 2010' **04 Junio - Yokohama **06 Junio - Osaka *'ZE:A Japan Live Tour 2011' **21 Marzo - Osaka **28 Marzo - Yokohama *'ZE:A 1st Live Tour 2011' **30 Junio - Hong Kong, China - Kowloon Bay International Trade And Exhibition Centre *'ZE:A Super Live 2011' **11 Noviembre - Tokyo, Japón - Zepp Tokyo **12 Noviembre - Osaka, Japón - Zepp Osaka *'ZE:A Party Concert NA:MUN 2011' **29 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - AX Korea *'Empire Of ZE:A Live 2012' **26 Febrero - Osaka, Japón **28 Febrero - Tokyo, Japón - Tokyo Shibuya Public Hall *'ZE:A Son Of The Empire Mini Concert In Malaysia 2012' **10 Noviembre - Kenanga Wholesale City Shooping Mall *'ZE:A 1st Concert In Seoul "Illusionist" 2013' **23 Noviembre - SK Olympic Handball Gymnasium *'ZE:A "Illusionist" Live In Kuala Lumpur 2014' **18 Enero - Kenanga Wholesale City Shooping Mall Programas de television *Children Empire Returns ( ZE:A ) 2010 *Idol League (vs. U-Kiss) 2010 *Strong Heart (Kwang Hee y Si Wan ) 2011 *Weekly Idol ( ZE:A) 2011 menos DongJoon ya que tenia que grabar Let’s Go! Dream Team *Happy Together ( KwangHee) 2011 *School Of Rock ( ZE:A ) 2010 *Idol Camp 2010 *Quiz to chage the world ( KwangHee) 2011 *Big Star X-file 2011 *Enjoy Today 2011 *Star King ( KwangHee ) 2011 *Gag Star ( KwangHee ) 2011 *Global Star Battle ( KwangHeey HeeChul ) 2012 *Vampire Idol (KwangHeey) 2012 *Beatles Code ( ZE:A-menos Moon JunYoung ) 2011 y 2012 *Hello talk show ( KwangHee , SiWan , DongJoon , HyungSik ) 2012 *Miss Y Mister Idol Korea ( HyungSik ,DongJoon ) 2012 *Weekly Idol (Tae Hoon,Kevin,Hyung Sik,Si Wan,Hee Chul,Min Woo) 2012 *We Got Married, Season 4( KwangHee ) 2012 *The Romantic & Idol ( HyungSik ) 2012 *The Romantic & Idol (Kevin ) 2013 *Dream Team (ZE:A)2013 *running man (dongjoon) 2014.04.13 *Immortal Songs 2 (ZE:A) 2014.05.03 * Running Man (Cap. 236) Curiosidades *Son muy buenos con todos y alegres con todas sus fans. *Son considerados como los hermanos mayores o la versión masculina de Nine Muses. *Lanzaron 2 teaser para el MV de su single "Level Up",' '''pero el rodaje se detuvo a causa de la lluvia y no sacaron el MV. *En Strong Heart, Kwanghee se quedo de Shinsadong Tiger y dijo: "somos cercanos, ¿porque no nos das una canción?" y el respondió "ya les di una antes". Kwanghee se siguió quejando y dijo "escuché que la canción que nos habían dado era tan mala que la devolvieron después de 10 segundos, me pregunto como nos la pudiste dar, nos miras en menos, ¿Qué canción era?" Shinsadong quedó impactado y dijo: "Esa canción era B2ST Shock" si hubieran aceptado la canción ZE:A pudo haber tenido el hit en vez de B2ST " puse el demo en el teléfono, pero él la rechazo, debió escucharla hasta el final, pero me dijo que lo apagara 10 segundos después." *En Strong Heart, cuando Kwanghee presentó a los miembros de ZE:A, preguntaron por qué no era él el líder (normalmente en los grupos el mayor se vuelve el líder) a lo que él respondió "¿Cómo podría yo ser el líder? Si lo fuera, nuestro grupo no sobreviviría". *La grabación de su video musical "Watch Out" duró 36 horas. *Hicieron una colaboración en el drama Prosecutor Princess en el capitulo 2. *Hicieron un cover de la canción Mirotic de DBSK. *Tiene tres sub unidades ZE:A5 (ZE:A-FIVE), ZE:A4U y ZE:A J (ZE:A JAPÓN). * ZE:A-FIVE debutó el 25 de marzo de 2013. *ZE:A4U debutó el 17 de junio de 2013 en Japón. *La canción "Step By Step" la compuso Kevin de ZE:A. *Tras una semana de su comeback por la canción "The Ghost of Wind", en el Gaon Chart National Physical Albums Ranking se ubicó en el puesto #8. *Hicieron un cover de la canción Bo Peep Bo Peep de T-ARA. * El 15 de octubre, el líder Lee Hoon presentó pruebas que decían que su salario era de 31.000 won (31 dolares) al año. * El 25 de diciembre de 2014, se han puesto en marcha las imágenes teasers de su nueva sub-unidad ZE:A J la cual contará con 5 de los 9 integrantes de la agrupación. * El día 15 de septiembre de 2015 Minwoo se enlistó para cumplir con su servicio militar obligatorio de dos años, dejando a las sub-unidades (ZE:A J y ZE:A FIVE ) desactivadas para promociones. * El día 07 de diciembre de 2015 Taeheon se enlistó para cumplir con su servicio militar obligatorio de dos años, dejando a las Sub-Unidades (ZE;A J y ZE:A4U) desactivadas para promociones. * Actualmente el grupo esta en hiatus para que los miembros se dediquen a sus actividades en solitario. * Los fans a nivel internacional han realizado un evento, el cual es un documento donde piden a Star Empire que realice un comeback para los chicos de ZE:A, sin importar que sólo estén 7 miembros. * Actualmente has surgido rumores del final del contrato del grupo, acabando este a finales de 2016, sin embargo Star Empire ha dicho que los miembros todavía están decidiendo si renovar contrato o no. * Sus contratos con la agencia han terminado el 6 de enero, sin embargo aún están en discusiones para renovar contratos. Enlaces *Canal Oficial de Youtube *Sitio Oficial ZE:A Japón *Sitio Oficial Star Empire Entertainment *Cafe Daum ZE:A *Oficial Weibo *Sitio Oficial de Facebook '''Twitter' *Twitter Oficial ZE:A - Japón *Twitter Oficial ZE:A - Corea *Twitter Oficial → Lee Hoo (Inactivo) * Twitter Oficial → Kwanghee *Twitter Oficial → Hyungsik *Twitter Oficial → Minwoo *Twitter Oficial → Siwan *Twitter Oficial → Taehoon Instagram * Instagram Oficial → Kwanghee * Instagram Oficial → Hyungsik * Instagram Oficial → Minwoo * Instagram Oficial → Kevin * Instagram Oficial → Lee Hoo * Instagram Oficial → Taehoon me2day *ZE:A Oficial Galería ZE_A 1.jpg ZE_A 0004.jpg ZE_A 0006.jpg ZE_A 005.jpg ZEA 022.jpg ZE_A 2.jpg ZE_A 0003.jpg ZEA 0041.jpg ZE_A 5.jpg ZE_A 6.jpg ZE_A 04.jpg ZE_A 006.jpg ZE_A 3.jpg ZEA 008.jpg ZE_A 4.jpg ZEA 09.jpg Videografía 'Corea' ZE A 제국의아이들 - Mazeltov MV| Mazeltov ZE A LOVE COACH MV-1| LOVE COACH ZE A 제국의아이들 - All day long MV| All day long ZE A 제국의아이들 - Level Up MV| Level Up My Only Wish| My Only Wish ZE A Here I am MV (Full Ver. High)| Here I am ZE A Special MV(For ZE A's) - Wait Yo!)| Wait Yo! ZE AHeart For 2 MV 1 30 Full Ver. (High)| Heart For 2 Star Empire - Shooting Star (Cover and Mirrored MV)| Shooting Star ZE A 제국의아이들 - Aftermath 후유증 MV| Aftermath ZE A 제국의아이들 - PHOENIX ( Korean Ver. MV )| PHOENIX ZE A Beautiful Lady-0| Beautiful Lady ZE A 제국의아이들 - The Ghost Of Wind ( MV Full )| The Ghost Of Wind ZE A - Step by Step| Step by Step ZE A -Breathe| Breathe ZE A - Continue| Continue 'Japón' ZE A Love☆Letter FULL MUSIC VIDEO HD| Love☆Letter ZE A Japan Single 'Daily Daily' PV| Daily Daily ZE A - PHOENIX (Japanese Full Ver.)| PHOENIX ZE A - STEP BY STEP (Japanese Ver.)| STEP BY STEP Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Star Empire Entertainment Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2010 Categoría:JDebut2010 Categoría:Universal Music